callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunted (Call of Duty 4)
Hunted is the seventh level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Plot Hunted is continuing on from the mission Blackout. On the way back from rescuing Nikolai, the helicopter gets shot down with a guided Stinger missile. The pilots die in the crash, leaving Captain Price, his team and Nikolai to make their way to safety through fields and shacks by running forwards by avoiding the notice of the helicopter. The helicopter does notice them and they have to move from place to place under cover from the helicopter. eventually after storming a barn Soap successfully destroys the helicopter using a Stinger missile found in it. After heading out of the barn, the squad is met by a huge convoy of enemies that is decimated by some heavy fire from an AC-130 gunship. Then you continue the mission as an AC-130 spectre gunship's TV operator in the mission; Death From Above. Walkthrough Getting Started You will spawn in a helicopter, presumably an hour or so after Blackout. An enemy missile will lock-on and damage the chopper, so enjoy the spiral spin to the ground. After being knocked unconscious very briefly, you will wake up with the chopper to your right ablaze. The starting weapon is an M1911, so it would be in your best interest to pick up either the G36C, MP5, or the M4A1 from the pilots' corpses. The G36C has slightly extra oomph of power and is more plentiful among dead Ultranationlists, so that should be your pick if you cannot decide. Or, you could also select both weapons and leave the pistol behind. Either way, make sure you head up the road with an assault rifle. Baseplate will inform the squad that an AC-130 gunship is en route to their location, but it will take some time to arrive. Another squadmate will join your party up the road. He'll tell Cpt. Price that some vehicles are coming from the north, so run underneath the bridge before the helicopter arrives overhead. Veer left and move up to the next building. Price will open the door for you, allowing you to head towards the windows. A farmer is about to be executed by some Ultranationalists. You'll have to kill these guys anyway, so pick off the one talking as soon as you can. Gun down the rest of the hostiles in the area, but don't move up yet. The rest of this level will switch from close-quarters to long range combat quite often. While both the M4A1 and G36C are heavy hitters, they are designed for long range combat. The G36C has a low rounds per minute, and the M4A1 doesn't have many corpse pick-ups. For this, you should grab the MP5 from one of the tango's bodies. Switch back to your long range weapon, jump over the fence and head towards the field. Image:HuntSpawn_1.jpg|Spawn Image:HuntGs1_1.jpg|Pick up either of the pilots' weapons and reload it Image:HuntGs2_1.jpg|Follow your squad down the road Image:HuntGs3_1.jpg|Run to get under the bridge before the chopper arrives Image:HuntGs4_1.jpg|Head up to the next building Image:HuntGs5_1.jpg|Cpt. Price will open the door for you Image:HuntGs6_1.jpg|Take out the hostiles now rather than later Image:HuntGs7_1.jpg|Pick up an MP5 from one of the bodies The First Field It won't be long before that chopper comes back again. Like Cpt. Price commands you to, hit the ground and stay still. This should be good practice for you to prepare for All Ghillied Up, a later level in the game. Make sure you know how to pick a spot with shrubbery or a clump of grass and prone quickly. You can stand up as soon as the Captain give the a-okay. Run to the other end of the field. Why? Your squad will be compromised anyway, so you should take cover behind the tractor before you do get discovered. Hostiles will head in from the south, and the helicopter will return and drop off troops from the east. Shoot down the tangos rappling down the rope to make your job a little easier. Throw a flash towards the hostiles advancing from the south while you take down the gunner in the chopper's opening. Make sure you take care of him, because he hurts. After awhile, Gaz will open the door to the basement of a house. Head in and take a deep breath. Image:HuntFsf1_2.jpg|Jump over the fence and move up Image:HuntFsf2_2.jpg|Keep moving up so your in some shrubbery Image:HuntFsf3_2.jpg|Go prone when you've found a good place to hide Image:HuntFsf4_2.jpg|While heading to the other side, swap to your long range weapon Image:HuntFsf5_2.jpg|Some troops to the southeast will discover you Image:HuntFsf6_2.jpg|Take cover behind the tractor and take down the chopper gunner Image:HuntFsf7_2.jpg|Throw a flash to the south if the hostiles start to advance Image:HuntFsf8_2.jpg|Pile into the basement when Gaz opens the door Advancing Forward Once inside the house, switch to your MP5 and head through the building. You'll come across some windows along the way overlooking the hostiles that overan your position. Ignore them, they won't do much damage to you or none at all. In the next room, a door to the outside will be open. A tango will run in, shoot him as fast as you can. Two more will come in after him, and one of them will throw a flash. If you kill them fast enough, you won't have to worry about getting lead in your stomach while being blinded. If you weren't able to kill them quickly, hit the floor by going prone and unload a barrage of fire. Once they're dead, head into the next area. It will get quiet all of a sudden, as one of your squadmates will point out. Move up and go past the barrels, but don't continue unless you'd like to face the challenge of dealing with two dogs at once. You're best not to in this situation, as the hostiles will be shooting at you at the same time. Trip the trigger around the barrels that sets off the dog barking and move back towards your squad. They should take care of the dogs for you, allowing you to get some cover. The best cover in this case would be the wooden warehouse to the right, which you can enter from the east. From there, you can gun down some tangos from the windows until it's safe to move up. You can swap back to your long range weapon if you so desire, but the MP5 can mop up the rest nicely as well. When you can do so, follow the fence to the left to the end. You will be able to get a good vantage point to gun down any tangos on the western side of the brick building. Once they're down, move up towards the metal stairs. Head up these stairs to a balcony. You'll be able to get a good overview of the firefight without much fire. Take out the remaining hostiles and follow your squad. Image:HuntAdv1_3.jpg|Move through the house once inside Image:HuntAdv2_3.jpg|Kill the first tango that runs inside as quickly as you can Image:HuntAdv3_3.jpg|Get ready to gun down the next two that come in Image:HuntAdv4_3.jpg|Swap to your long range weapon, trip the trigger near the barrels next to the fence, and use the warehouse as cover Image:HuntAdv5_3.jpg|You'll be able to get a good angle of attack at the tangos Image:HuntAdv6_3.jpg|Move up when you can and follow the fence to the end Image:HuntAdv7_3.jpg|Take down any hostiles on the western flank and head up these stairs Image:HuntAdv8_3.jpg|The balcony allows you to shoot any hostile in the area without taking much damage Image:HuntAdv9_3.jpg|Move up with your squad when the coast is clear The Second Field And Greenhouses You'll be lead to another bridge where that chopper will fly overhead again. Swap to your long range weapon if you want, but you'll only need it a few more times. Wait for it to fly off and move up. Like the last time you moved through a field, the squad will be compromised at a random moment before they reach the field's end. Here, you can practice your stealth skills again, or just open fire on the stationary watchmen. The hay bails make excellent cover if you come under serious fire. Once all tangos are down, head to the greenhouse to the northwest. Gun down the hostiles in the small courtyard, using the small shack to the right as a flank. Use a flash if necessary. Move up to the next greenhouse. Swap back to your MP5 now that the fighting is close up. More Ultranationalists will be in your way so shoot them through the small openings in the glass. Once all tangos are down, move up. Image:HuntScf1_4.jpg|Wait for the chopper to pass overhead before moving up Image:HuntScf2_4.jpg|You can practice your stealth, which will become useful for later levels Image:HuntScf3_4.jpg|Take down the guards as soon as possible if you want to make your job easier however Image:HuntScf4_4.jpg|The hay bails make surprisingly excellent cover Image:HuntScf5_4.jpg|Swap to your MP5 and follow your squad to the greenhouse Image:HuntScf6_4.jpg|Gun down the hostiles by shooting them through the small openings Image:HuntScf7_4.jpg|Throw a flash through the opening to allow you to flank them Image:HuntScf8_4.jpg|The shack is your right flank and it makes for a good one at that Image:HuntScf9_4.jpg|Advance to the next greenhouse Image:HuntScf10_4.jpg|As you did before, shoot through the small openings using your long range weapon Fight To The Finish The helicopter will return once again, and at a very inconvenient time. Multiple tangos will stake out infront of the barnhouse to try and pin you down. Head left through the remains of a building and prone in the corner with a pile of rubble near the doorway. Take out any hostiles if you can from that point, and then throw a flash over the wall. Advance forward and take cover behind the sandbags. Kill any stunned hostiles, prone under the sandbags to regain some health, and finish off the rest. You may have to draw your attention to the chopper while shooting the rest of the tangos, as that gunner in the helicopter's opening will return and open fire. Gun him down with your long rang weapon when you can and head in to the barn when possible. Kill any remaining hostiles in the warehouse and wait for the rest of your squad to catch up. Cpt. Price will order you to pick up the FIM-92 Stinger in order to take down the perusing chopper. Like you did with the Javelin in the previous level, use the ironsights and keep the center of the circle on the chopper. When a long ding sounds, fire away. Unfortunately, the chopper is dropping flares, preventing missiles from hitting it. Grab another Stinger from the barn and try again. This time, you'll get success and down the helicopter. Head back to the barn and follow Price out of the building. Go to the end of the road until a tank rolls in. None of the tangos here will notice you, but it's best you stay back to watch the show. The AC-130 has arrived and will open fire on the hostiles ahead. Sit back and watch the fireworks. After everything has been set ablaze, move up to exit the level. Image:HuntFtf1_5.jpg|Go through the building ruins Image:HuntFtf2_5.jpg|Prone on the pile of rubble near the doorway overlooking the barn Image:HuntFtf3_5.jpg|Use the sandbags as cover while you kill the hostiles straight ahead Image:HuntFtf4_5.jpg|Watch out for the helicopter gunner to return fire Image:HuntFtf5_5.jpg|Once all tangos are down, head into the barn and swap out for the Stinger Image:HuntFtf6_5.jpg|Like with the Javelin, follow the helicopter using the circular ironsights Image:HuntFtf7_5.jpg|It won't do the trick the first time, so run in to grab another Image:HuntFtf8_5.jpg|Repeat the process and fire away Image:HuntFtf9_5.jpg|Once the chopper's down, follow your squad through the door that Cpt. Price opens in the barn Image:HuntFtf10_5.jpg|Exit Tips *When under attack by the helicopter, try and take cover at a position where the helicopter can't shoot you but you can get enemies running at you. They are dangerous as well. *When you find Paulsen or the two pilot's bodies pick up an MP5, M4, or a G36C as you might not want Ultranationalist weapons or fight with a pistol. *When making your way to the barn, try crawling under the trucks on the right of the area. This provides cover from the helicopter but allows you to shoot enemies on the ground. This is not a great place on harder levels of difficulty as you will encounter too many grenades that you cannot throw back. *Sprinting/jumping all the way to the barn instead of following Captain Price, who tells you to get down, will make you undetectable to the helicopter. *Spraying the vehicle that appears before or very soon after its doors open will kill all the passengers inside. *Similarly, shooting the helicopter's side door when it opens will kill enemies in the chopper (enemies can still rappel down from the rear, however). Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 10' is located in a house after Russian troops Flashbang and ambush the house you are in. It is located in a house with a broken car and a soda machine in front. Enter the house and the laptop is on your right. If you meet attack dogs, you went too far. *'Laptop 11' is found once you leave the second greenhouse, follow the building on the left to an area covered by a sheet metal roof. The laptop is in that area. Xbox 360 Achievements *'Down Boy Down' is obtained if you survive a dog attack (when the dog is on you and you break its neck). *'Man of the People' is obtained when you save the farmer surrounded by Ultranationalists near the beginning of the mission. However, you must wait for Captain Price to give the order to fire, or the achievement may not unlock. Trivia *At the end of the previous S.A.S. mission, Blackout, the pilots controlling the helicopter are random Russian Loyalists. Yet at the beginning of this mission, there are two dead people who are wearing S.A.S. fatigues. *On the previous S.A.S. level you played on Blackout with night vision, but on Hunted you don't have night vision (maybe your night vision is destroyed or lost in the crash). *You end the previous level, Blackout on a Blackhawk with two pilots and no other personnel (you can run around and confirm this before boarding the chopper). Your team consists of Price, Gaz, Nikolai, and yourself (Soap). After the Blackhawk crashes, Gaz says, "Paulsen and the two pilots are dead". It is unknown who Paulson is, as he is never shown. It could be possible that in Blackout, there was supposed to be a huge group that assaulted the house Nikolai was held, evidenced when the subtitles said "everyone else, get ready". With this, Paulson could have been one in that group. *Four leave the crash site: Soap, Gaz, Price and Nikolai. As you run down the creek toward the bridge, another soldier appears from nowhere, and his name is randomly generated. *'Daredevil' can be obtained when in the house because someone always throws a flashbang. Just kill someone while you're blinded by the flashbang. *The helicopter which attacks you contains a machine-gunner which can be killed, which stops the machinegun attacks from the helicopter for a few seconds, after which another gunner respawns. It is possible to use the machinegun as it is just a RPD. * Even if you manage to follow the farmer who retreats into his home, he walks straight through the door, so you cannot follow him further. *Once you shoot the machine gunner on the helicopter, you can enjoy watching his fall to the ground quite slowly! *In the beginning of the level when the Stinger hits the chopper, in the front near the pilots, the aircraft goes into a flat spin, which wouldn't occur unless the tail rotor was destroyed. *During the introduction, when riding in the helicopter, a terrain glitch can be seen. Look out the side door, and the sky background should be visible through a couple of holes in the ground (PC version, unconfirmed on other platforms). Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels